All He Wanted
by ImperialEvolution
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles. Set during 'Star Wars The Old Republic'. Vette X OC. I am I the only one against them having 'Star Wars' as one category?
1. All He Needed

_**A Star Wars FanFiction. **_

_**All He Needed. **_

_A/N:_

_I was watching my brother playing a while back and I came up with this idea and away we go. _

_Disclaimer:_

_I own nothing but my ideas, my clothes and my laptop on which I type this very Fic. Well, if we're going to be honest, I got a lot more things than that. But who cares. _

He looked at her. Her beauty. Her badass. Her awesome.

And that was all he needed.

_'There is nothing between us. And that's all the barrier we need. The only thing we share. And that's all we can ever have. This must stop, you can't think of her like this anymore. This is stupid ... It's impurity.'_

**'It's love.'**

"Hey, you even listening?" She asked.

Panic.

"Yeah, just go over it one more time. Just in case."

She rolled her eyes. Her pretty brown eyes. Her wonderful brown eyes. And he saw it. A glint.

And that was all he needed.

She talked, and planned, and rolled her eyes. He loved her voice. It was a melody. A beautiful song. It was everything.

And that was all he needed.

The plan was simple. Go in. Fight anyone who needed fighting. Steal the plans. Done.

They boarded the star cruiser. Slipping inside like shadows. He sent jab of lightning toward the guards. He loved being a Sith. It was awesome. But mostly, he loved having Vette around. She was awesome. Delicate and agile. Swift, lithe and slim. She was fierce. Every rose has it's thorns, but her's were daggers.

She unsheathed her guns.

"Come on."

"I love it when you get all commanding." He said, without any significant trace of sarcasm.

They crept towards the control bridge. An elevator pinged open behind them. Six stunned rebel troopers swung their guns and them.

Vette reacted first. She shoved him aside and opened fire. He felt her skin against his. And for a millisecond a shiver ran through their bodies.

And that was all he needed.

They launched into battle mode. He drew his lightsaber and jumped and the troopers.

"You know, I would have been fine if you hadn't shoved me out of the way!" He called.

"Yeah, fine, just like all the other people in the cemetery."

"I'm a _Sith_."

"Then act like one!" She jeered.

He push out with the Force, pushing her away from a stray bullet.

"Now we're even." He said, through a swipe at the rebel coming up behind him.

"If you were a _true_ Sith you would have let me die!" She shoot the final man in the head. A nice clean shot.

"Yeah? Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think!" I rounded on her.

"Oh, yeah? You think silly little Twil'ek girl doesn't know better?"

"And what makes you say that!" He yelled, stung by her daggers. Her words.

"Because I know you're type!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Face it Jack, I know you like the back of my broken hand!"

"You think you know me? Think again!"

They were face to face, to wrapped up in their argument to notice the stupefied audience they'd gathered. Two Jedi and five of the Maltia were staring at them, mouths agape.

"I have thought, Jack. And I thought and thought. And you never stop surprising me. You're my stumbling block! I think I know you, then you change. With your new mask and new persona. But all the time you treat me like dirt! Like I barely exist, like I'm only here when you need me! Well, you know what, Jack? Think again!"

She turned on her heel and ran.

"Vette! Wait!" He swore and ran after her, ignoring the confused rebels, leaving them behind unscathed. "You're aborting the mission!"

"You think I give a Batha's arse 'bout your Scarlack forsaken _mission_!"

He never heard her swear before.

_'She_ must _be upset!'_

"Your unbelievable, Jack. You really are!"

"Vette! Please! I need you!"

She stumbled slightly then laughed hollowly.

"You almost had me there! I almost believed you! You really must be desperate to play your cards like that!"

"Vette, I'm telling the truth! Please! I lie, Vette. I know I lie. And I change. And I don't let people know about me. But don't you think I _want_ to let people in! Don't you think I _want_ to tell the truth! Don't you think I _want_ to stay the same! But I change, Vette. You're right. I change. Because I didn't want people to know me. And then I met you." Tears were gleaming in his eyes and marking his pale cheeks. "_Please_, Vette. Give me a chance!"

"You had your chance." She said cooly, although she was clearly shaken by the tears in his voice. "When I met you. I gave you a chance. Again and again, I gave you a chance. But again and again you choose the Dark side of the Force." She stopped running and faced him. She saw the tears in his eyes. The tears running down his face. She saw the hurt and want in his eyes.

"I need you Vette, more than I'd ever care to say. I need you as the moon needs the sun. I need you like the earth needs the sky. Vette, I need you." He whispered. "I _need_ you."

She was lost. For the first time in her life, she didn't know where was up and down. She didn't know where to turn. Where to go. Which shoulder to cry on. She didn't know.

And he saw it in her eyes. Jack saw it. He saw everything. All the times he marked her down. All the times the complimented her. All the times he snarled at her. All the times where she sighed and carried on. Because she thought there was hope for him. And he saw the all the pain. All the raw, bloody and bruised pain. Pain which _he'd_ given to her.

Handed it out freely. Without a second thought. All the times he driven her away. Watched her back with open disregard. Every time he'd scorned her. Scolded her. Swore at her.

All to hide the truth.

"You _lied_ to me. _Every_ step of the way. And just once, expect me to believe you. When all that you've ever done is lie. And all that you'll ever do is lie. And I hate you for it. You are asking me to give you a chance, when that's all that I've ever done!" She screamed at him.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the two Jedi had returned. Then two more came. A master and an padawan. Many more gathered, joining to watch the enemy, to see them cry for each other. To see them yell and scream and punch. To be a back for them to lean on. And shoulder for them to cry on.

"Vette," He took a step forward. "Vette," step, "Vette, I never-" three steps. "I always-" He stepped two more paces. One per word.

They were nose to nose. Eye to eye. Face to face.

"Vette-"

"No, don't speak. Don't spoil this with words."

She leaned forward, so close their eyelashes tangled.

All he could see was her eyes. Her pretty brown eyes. Her wonderful brown eyes. And he saw it. A glint.

And that was all he needed.

Happy whispers spread through the assembled Jedi, As if they all wanted this, all their live had been to watch this moment.

And that was all he needed.

_A/N:_

_Biscuits for those who review. No biscuits for those who don't. And who doesn't like free biscuits. And, for all those that were wondering, yes, they did kiss, but we didn't see it. _

_-Willowsring1_


	2. Once Upon A Time

**_Once Upon A Time. _**

_A/N:_

_I was inspired when my brother dear decided to replace Vette. I was ashamed of him. _

Once upon a time, he'd kissed her freely.

Once upon a time, he'd beam at her, like she was the world.

But now, it seemed that he didn't want her any more. He banished her to the apartment on Koriban. It seemed that the resourceful Twi'lek warrior seemed to no longer matter to him. It seemed that the Sith Warrior no longer valued her opinion. So he placed her on the shelf, like all used and out-dated toys. She became a stay at home girl, no friends, no life, and certainly no love and/or social life.

Now, she would wander though Koriban, the stormy skies threatening to burst open, and she'd think, _'When did this happen? When did my life fall to pieces?' _And of course, she'd come to hate the Sith Warrior she used to serve. Jack Holcraft.

Once upon a time, he'd tell her to jump, she wouldn't ask how high- she would already be jumping.

Once upon time, she'd loved him. Their relationship seemed so strong. It could withstand the wind of time and the rain of battle.

Once upon a time, she'd loved him. But all that remained was dust and fragments of ruins.

Once upon a time, Vette had been happy, truly happy. She remembered the fake smiles when's worn before him. She remembered the fake smiles she conjured up as friends and family whizzed by in a untouchable state of happiness and pure joy.

Once upon a time, she'd been like that too. She'd notice the stares that the couple received on a daily basis, but she'd shake them off like leaves in the summer breeze, knowing that he loved her.

Once upon a time, her smiles had been real.

But 'o_nce upon a time' _was gone.

All that remained was dust.


End file.
